Sweet punishment , Sweet Revenge
by GeralAD
Summary: Dianna se encarga de hacer que Lea este caliente durante el día cuando Lea llega quiso sorprenderla pero quien se lleva la sorpresa es ella misma ADVERTENCIA :ESTE ES UN ACHELE Girl!Peen si no te gusta no entres aqui, ONE -SHOT.


**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**No conozco a Dianna Agron o Lea Michele (Pero me gustaría :) )**

**ADVERTENCIA **: Este es un ACHELE girl!Penn, si no es tu clase de lectura NO leas.

**ESTO ES FICCION.**

* * *

**Tiene un nuevo Whatsapp:**

_**My Lady Di**_**: **_"Esta mañana me levante recordando todo lo de anoche y no pude evitar sentirme muy caliente, lo peor es que cuando mire a mi lado no estabas para solucionarlo __Buenos Días mi amor"._

La noche anterior la Diva había estado grabando las canciones de su disco hasta muy tarde y para colmo las grabaciones de Glee no habían sido nada leves, Ryan estaba más atosigante ya que últimamente el programa no daba mucho Rating, después de un largo día agotador la morocha había llegado a su casa donde su esposa la esperaba felizmente.

Así es luego de conocerse en una reunión de voluntarios, Lea había intercambiado unas palabras con la rubia, sin pensar que año después las dos trabajarían en la misma serie de televisión, Con Dianna encajo perfectamente, su relación era muy especial eran las mejores amigas o mejor dicho "Las amigas mas cariñosas", unas cuantas semanas después la rubia le había invitado a vivir juntas ya que Lea no tenía un lugar establecido en LA.

Así empezaron a convivir juntas y se entendían a la perfección con simplemente una mirada, en una de las noches de "Acurrucamiento en el sofá" Lea no pudo controlar sus emociones y algo creció allí abajo, la rubia se sobresalto al notarlo y se levanto de un salto para revelar la evidente erección que tenia la morena, esta le explico que era una chica que tenia genitales masculinos y después de muchas preguntas de la rubia esta lo tomo de la mejor manera y la morocha se había ido a "Encargarse de su problema".

3 meses después, se dieron su primer besos gracias a que a Dianna le había dado un ataque de celos porque una de las modelos le estaba coqueteando a la Neoyorkina, se enloqueció e ignoraba completamente a Lea, esta la enfrento y ella empezó a gritarle hasta que la morena no aguanto mas y callo sus palabras con un beso.

Demás estaba decir que su relación era perfecta, claro como todas tenían sus altos y sus bajos, ya sea por los celos y por ciertas circunstancias que se presentaban, nada que no arreglaran con hablar y luego con una sesión de sexo desenfrenado.

La primera vez que hicieron el amor las dos se sentían en el paraíso, Lea tuvo mucho cuidado con su rubia, lo hicieron de una manera lenta y muy placentera siempre con protección ya que la morena era perfectamente capaz de dejarla embarazada.

Luego de 4 años de relación, Lea pidió la mano de la rubia a su familia y Dianna hizo lo mismo con la familia de la morena, tres meses después las dos se unieron en matrimonio en una ceremonia privada donde solo asistieron sus familias y amigos más cercanos, el día mas feliz y perfecto que pudo tener pensó Dianna, claro no sabía que mediante iba pasando el tiempo su relación se fortalecía mucho mas y el sexo era completamente alucinante.

**My Love Lea**_**: **_**"Agron estoy trabajando ahora mismo, no me hagas esto nena"**

**My Lady Di**: " ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo Sarfati? solo te estoy diciendo lo extremadamente caliente y mojada que estoy para ti en este momento ;)"

**My Love Lea**: "**Oh por Dios, Dianna por favor**….".

**My Lady Di**: "¿Por favor que amor? Dios, el solo recordar lo bien que te sentías dentro de mi anoche, Umm no puedo resistirlo"

**My Love Lea**: "**De camino al baño :$**".

2 minutos después…

**My Lady Di**: "Tócate para mi, amor imagina mis manos, mi boca rodeándolo".

Tiene una llamada entrante By: **Lea Michele.**

**D**: Hola mi amor, que sorpresa tu llamado –Dice con tono inocente, sabe la frustración que esta causándole a la morena y eso al enloquece.

**L**: Eres una descarada Dianna Agron, no puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto rubia –Dice con la voz completamente excitada.

**D**: De hecho apenas estoy empezando querida, ¿sabes que estoy haciendo ahora?

**L**: ¿Que estás haciendo mi vida? –Pregunta empezando acariciarse.

**D**: Estoy en nuestra cama totalmente desnuda como me dejaste y me estoy acariciando y se siente tan bien –Dice con la voz ronca empezando a pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo.

**L**: Me gustaría estar allí para ser yo quien te acaricie –Dice desabrochando su pantalón para liberar a su "pequeño" amigo que clamaba atención desesperadamente.

**D**: Siii Amor, estoy pensando en tus manos sobre todo mi cuerpo, ahora mismo estas en mis senos, ohhh amor te sientes tan bien ¿Te estás tocando para mí? –Pregunta muy excitada bajando sus manos un poco más.

**L**: Mmmm si mi vida, lo estoy acariciando para ti Di –Acaricia su miembro que estaba completamente erecto, solo su esposa podría lograr que este se pusiera así en solo segundos –Oh amor te necesito tanto –Agiliza su movimiento.

**D**: Si bebe no dejes de tocarlo, tócalo para mi, imagina que soy yo apretándotelo todo, di que es mío –Le pide con un pequeño gemido.

**L**: Es tuyo cariño, es todo tuyo y siempre lo será, lo estás haciendo muy bien me estas apretando muy rico Di –Dice completamente fuera de control mientras movía su mano rápidamente por su miembro, en eso escucha un fuerte gemido de su esposa – ¿Que estás haciendo amor?

**D**: Acabas de introducir dos de tus dedos dentro de mí y acaricias suavemente mi clítoris, me llenas tanto –Dice con la voz entrecortada sin dejar de gemir.

**L**: Di amor, me corro, me corro muy fuerte –Dice cuando siente que su carga está por llegar.

**D**: Yo también amor, di mi nombre –Grita la rubia a punto de correrse también.

**L**: DIANNA **D**: LEAAAAAA –Gritan cuando llegan casi a la vez, Lea deposita su carga en una de las paredes de los cubículos y Dianna se viene sobre sus dedos, unos minutos después regulan su respiración y la primera en hablar es Lea.

**L**: Eres Perversa mi vida –Dice aun un poco agitada.

**D**: Lo sé, pero lo disfrutaste tanto como yo –Dice con una sonrisa.

**L**: Si pero no puedes hacerme esto Di, luego soy yo quien sufre las consecuencias –Cuestiona con un adorable puchero.

**D**: Lo siento amor, en verdad lo siento pero no pude resistirme –Le dice dulcemente –Ademas es tu culpa por ser tan jodidamente buena en la cama –Se excusa rápidamente.

**L**: Ya, bueno tu no eres muy inocente señora de Sarfati –Dice con una sonrisa.

**D**: Yo nunca he dicho nada señora de Agron –Dice con una traviesa sonrisa.

**L**: Princesa tengo que irme a trabajar sino quien soporta a Ryan luego –Dice con tono cansado –Te extraño mucho, mucho, mucho.

**D**: Si lo entiendo amor, espero que sea leve –Le da animos –Yo también te extraño Love , no puedo esperar a que llegues esta noche a casa.

**L**: Te amo Mi amor, que tengas un buen resto del dia, te escribo en…30 minutos? Hahaha.

**D**: Igual mi amor, te amoooooooo -(Hace ruidos de besos) –Espero tus mensajes.

**L**: Bueno princesa, Nos vemos.

**D**: Ciao.

Lea cuelga su teléfono y guarda su miembro de nuevo en sus pantalones, toma respiraciones profundas ya que todavía estaba temblando del intenso momento que su esposa le hizo vivir, definitivamente era la mujer de su vida, nadie la entendía como ella, nadie la excitaba como ella y sobretodo nadie la hacía sentir tan amada como lo hacía Dianna.

Sale del baño y la situación afuera no había cambiado mucho, Ryan seguía con sus gritos y Brad tomaba respiraciones profundas para tirar todo e irse corriendo, en la sala también se encontraban Naya, Heather, Cory, Mark, Harry y Jenna que tenían las misma o peor cara que los directores.

LEEEEEEEAAAA –Ryan grita buscándola.

"Esto va a seguir siendo pesado" –Dice para si misma la morocha con tranquilidad y aun conservando la sonrisa.

6 horas sin parar pasaron y ya eran las 7:30 pm de la noche cuando termino la jornada de aquel dia viernes, agotada la morena va a su tráiler y se tira al cómodo sofá para descansar un rato y luego irse a casa con su esposa.

Su Esposa.

Una sonrisa apareció inmediatamente en su rostro a recordar a su otra mitad, esa mujer era su vida y también estaba segura que iba a ser su muerte ya que, solo con un mirada ponía a la morena a su completa disposición, su mujer, su esposa, su….Todo, simplemente Dianna era su todo.

Esa mujer había llegado a su vida para rescatarla, para hacerla sentir viva y amada como ninguna otra persona en el planeta.

Se quedo pensando en la última llamada de la rubia, vaya que si sabia como encenderla, el solo pensar en sus manos acariciándola o en tocar su fina, pálida y exquisita piel le hacían vibrar fuertemente.

LEEEAAA –Se escuchaba un estruendoso grito.

¿QUE?, Naya porque me gritas –Le reclamaba con un poco de molestia en su voz por sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Como que porque? te estoy llamando y no me escuchas –Se dio cuenta de algo muy sobresaliente –Lea ¿Estabas pensando? –Pregunta con una traviesa sonrisa.

S…si porque? –Confusa ante la mirada de la Latina.

Y estaban muy buenos tus pensamientos? –Le vuelve a preguntar con cara traviesa.

De que hablas Naya, no te entiendo –Le dice tranquilamente.

De que allí tienes un problemita que resolver –Dice y baja su mirada a la entrepierna de la morena, Lea baja también su mirada y se sonroja inmediatamente.

Oh Dios –Agarra uno de los cojines del sofá y se lo coloca encima de su entrepierna –Lamento eso Naya –Decía con la cabeza gacha y totalmente sonrojada.

Pareces una adolecente hormonal que tiene erecciones con solo ver las piedras –Naya sigue con su burla –En fin venía a decirte que mañana no puedo acompañarte a gimnasio porque pasare la mañana con Heather.

Está bien Naya –Responde tímidamente.

Bueno, hasta mañana –Le da un beso en la mejilla –Y a ver si te controlas esto –Le da una palmada al bulto formado en el pantalón y la morena salta al contacto mientras la latina ríe –Adios.

En ese momento suena su teléfono y una sonrisa vuelve a su rostro al ver que era Dianna.

L: Hola mi pedacito de cielo, como estas?.

**D**: Hola mi vida, ya vienes a casa?.

**L**: Si amor, llegare en 20 minutos, quieres que te lleve algo?.

**D**: No nada, solo tú, por favor ven rápido, te extraño y tengo algo para ti.

**L**: Que cosa?.

**D**: Cuando llegues a casa lo veras.

**L**: Oh vamos mi Lady Di, no me dejes con la intriga.

**D**: No, es una sorpresa, amor mientras más te apures más rápido llegas a casa.

**L**: Tienes razón, nos vemos dentro de poco, te amo.

**D**: Aquí te esperare, te amo cielo.

Cuelgan y Lea se apresura en cambiarse y retirarse del lugar, monto su auto y en 30 minutos llega a su casa y esta todo en silencio, con ese mismo silencio busca a la rubia y la encuentra en la cocina sumamente concentrada, la mira por un rato sin que ella se percate y luego decide acercarse lentamente.

Hola princesa –La abraza por detrás y la rubia pega un salto pero después se relaja en esos brazos que tanto ama.

Hola mi amor –Dianna Sujeta sus manos que estaban en su cintura.

¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa del universo entero? –Pregunta suavemente aun abrazada a la rubia.

Tu mama? no se, no la has llamado? –Bromea un poco.

Bueno la otra mujer más hermosa del universo –Dice de nuevo siguiendo la broma.

Muy bien amor, como estas tu? como estuvo el día? –Pregunta apagando la cocina y aun abrazada a Lea.

Horrible – Responde con un suspiro cansado –Pero no hablemos de trabajo mejor hablemos de otra cosa que usted causo hoy señora Agron –Dice con un tono de fingida seriedad.

¿Yo? yo no he hecho nada mi amor –Dice Dianna intentado girarse pero Lea no la deja.

Sí que lo hizo, ¿sabe lo extremadamente caliente que me tuvo durante todo el día? –Dice mordisqueándole en lóbulo de la oreja –Al final del día tuve un erección solo por pensar en sus manos sobre mi piel –Las manos que estaban en la cintura de Dianna bajaron lentamente hasta detenerse en su centro donde Lea hizo presión.

Lea –Gimió Dianna con ganas de sentir más.

Shhhh , Aun no he terminado ¿sabes porque me tarde más de lo debido? –Lea dice pasando su lengua por la oreja de Dianna y esta solo niega con la cabeza –Por que tuve que masturbarme para poder moverme y lo hice pensando en ti y sabes qué? –Vuelve a preguntar y la rubia vuelve a negar –Nunca había acabado tan jodidamente rápido –Termina de decir dejando un húmedo beso en el cuello de la rubia.

Amor por favor –Dianna ya no aguantaba más, estaba completamente húmedo y necesitaba hacerle el amor a su esposa.

Y lo peor es –Ahora si permitía que la rubia diera vuelta para descubrir sus ojos llenos de deseo –Que creo que ya está despertando de nuevo con solo verte a ti –Toma la mano de la rubia y se la recorre por su cuerpo hasta llegar al bulto que se formo en su pantalón.

Entonces hay que arreglarlo verdad? –Pregunta a centímetros de su rostro.

Yo creo que si –Coloca las manos en su cuello y se dan un apasionado beso.

Las dos se envuelven en un apasionado beso, Lea tiene una de sus manos en la espalda de Dianna y la otra la baja desde su cintura a su trasero, la rubia por su parte se aferra al cuello de la morena y una de sus manos frota el bulto prominente de su esposa.

La pasión que tienen en ese momento no le permite llegar hasta su habitación, así que optan por algo más fácil el sofá. Lea cae en el sofá y Dianna encima de ella aun frotando su miembro por encima de su pantalón.

Mmmm amo cuando se endurece a mi tacto –Dianna dice con una voz ronca que termina de enloquecer a la morena.

Joder te amo –Lea en un movimiento rápido voltea a su mujer colocándose ella encima –Mmmm te extrañe, no sabes lo mucho que me hiciste falta hoy –Dice besando su cuello y quitando el suéter que llevaba la rubia, para su suerte esta no llevaba sujetador –Te deseo amor –Susurro en su oído bajando con besos lentos desde su cuello hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, lo rodeaba, suavemente lo mordía pero no llegaba hasta donde la rubia mas necesitaba.

Vida por favor –Rogaba Dianna llena de deseo.

¿Por favor que princesa? – Lea se hacía rogar.

Te necesito por favor –Dianna perdía el control de su cuerpo.

¿Dónde me necesitas Di? –Seguía castigando sus pechos lentamente.

En todas partes –Lloraba y se quejaba –Lea si no me haces el amor ahora mismo te juro que ohhhh –Empezaba su amenaza pero antes de terminarla la neoyorkina llevo su pezón a su boca aliviando y aumentando el deseo en ella.

Lea lamia sus pezones lentamente, los mordía suavemente y los volvía a lamer.

Fuck me has hecho desear tu cuerpo durante todo el jodido día –Lea baja de sus pechos hasta su abdomen disfrutando del hermoso cuerpo de su esposa, cuidadosamente fue quitando los pantalones cortos junto con la tanga de la rubia cuando termino dejo a la rubia completamente desnuda a su disposición.

Eres tan hermosa –Lea dice acariciándola, separo sus piernas y fue dejando besos por las dos hasta llegar a su centro –Te amo –Susurro lo ultimo antes de hundir su rostro en el centro palpitante de Dianna.

Ohh Dios Leaa –Sus manos fueron inmediatamente trasladadas hasta la melena morena que está en el miedo de sus piernas.

Mmm amor están tan mojada –Lea succiona su clítoris y le da un pequeño mordisco, cuando siente que a su mujer no le falta mucho introduce dos de sus dedos penetrándola fuertemente.

Ohhhhh Fuckkkk –Dianna ya no tenía ningún control de su cuerpo gemía muy fuerte y arqueaba su espalda –Lea amor voy a venir –Dice sintiendo su orgasmo acercándose.

Ven para mi amor –Su susurro ronco lleva al límite a la rubia quien se corre en los dedos de la morena arqueando su espalda y separándola del sofá.

Por su parte Lea espera a que la rubia se calmara para subir y darle un beso que fue correspondido.

Eso fue maravilloso –Lea exclama con una sonrisa.

¿Fue? ni siquiera hemos empezada mi amor –Con una traviesa sonrisa Dianna da la vuelta para colocarse encima de la morena y empezar a mecer sus caderas contra el miembro muy erecto de Lea.

Su camisa desapareció junto con su sujetador y la rubia empezó a degustar la parte inferior de la morena sus hombros, su cuello, sus pechos hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones que se encargo de quitar rápidamente dejando a la morocha en sus bóxers.

Mmmm feliz de verme –Pregunta traviesa al sentir el miembro de su esposa bastante erecto.

Siempre mi amor –Responde robándole un corto y fugaz beso.

Quítatelos –Ordena y rápidamente fue obedecida dejando al descubierto al miembro de la neoyorkina, Dianna relamió sus labios y fue acercando su mano hasta el eje grueso y empezó a frotarlo de arriba abajo.

Oh Dioss –Lea se queja ante la sensación –Dianna amor te necesito tanto –Suplicaba.

"Así que... ¿Quieres follar conmigo?" –Pregunta colocando el eje en su entrada y pasándolo por su clítoris.

Siii por favor –Dice tomando uno de sus pechos y llevándose el pezón a la boca.

Mmmmm -Dianna echa la cabeza hacia atrás, con los brazos alrededor de la cabeza de Lea y mantener la boca donde estaba ahora mismo -Te quiero dentro de mí ahora amor –Dianna deja descuidados besos a lo largo de su mandíbula y la boca. Debajo de ella, Lea toma su miembro por la base y se adentra en Dianna.

OH –Siente como el calor fuerte de las paredes de Dianna aprieta su eje de una manera deliciosa.

Puedo sentir como palpitas –Dianna clava sus uñas en la espalda de Lea.

Estas tan caliente y húmeda –Lea mueve sus manos hacia el trasero y lo aprieta –Quiero sentirte –Dice con los ojos cerrados.

Dianna sonríe y le da un beso en su boca, succiona su lengua de un forma exquisita y empieza a moverse muy rápido de arriba abajo.

Así, me encanta sentirte amor –Dianna se mueve más rápido y aprieta sus paredes con el miembro de Lea dentro.

Oh, no hagas eso –Suplica –No estoy segura de cuanto voy a aguantar si sigues haciendo eso –Dice llena de deseo.

Hazlo –Le pide disfrutando del miembro de su esposa moviéndose lentamente –Bebe estoy muy cerca, ven, ven dentro de mi –Le pide suavemente en su oído.

Ohhhh Diiii –Unos movimientos mas y la neoyorkina deposita su carga dentro de la rubia y esto hizo que esta cayera sobre el límite y llegara a su orgasmo también.

Se abrazaron fuertemente tratando de calmar sus respiraciones cuando Dianna se separo para recostarse de un lado de Lea, quejándose ante la pérdida del miembro de la morena de su interior, sin decir nada se quedaron allí abrazadas, besándose y regalándose caricias.

¿Recuerdas que tenía una sorpresa para ti? –Dianna interrumpe el silencio.

¿Tenias? ya no la tienes –Responde en broma.

Si, si que la tengo –Se levanta y camina hasta la isla de la cocina en donde saca un regalo de caja y vuelve al sofá.

Y ¿Qué es esto? es mi cumpleaños y no lo recordé? –Dice divertida a su esposa que se sentaba en el sofá y ella hacía lo mismo.

No pero esto si es para ti –Le dice entregándole la caja.

Bueno vamos a ver qué es esto –Dice con una sonrisa mientras abre la caja y cuando lo hace no puede evitar abrir su boca sorprendida y que sus ojos comenzaran a ponerse brillosos.

Yo….Yo quería hacer una cena y hacerlo especial pero esto paso y –Hizo una pausa –Y yo no podía esperar mas para decírtelo –Dice visiblemente emocionada y ansiosa por saber que decía la morena.

¿Estás embarazada? –Pregunta mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

Si, hace dos semanas me hice el examen con el doctor y dio posit ….- No pudo continuar por que la morena se abalanzo sobre ella regalándole un gran abrazo y muchos besos en su rostro.

No lo puedo creer, amor ESTAS EMBARAZADA –Gritaba fuertemente causando la sonrisa de la rubia –Vamos a tener un bebe, VAMOS A SER MADRES –Saltaba muy emocionada.

Te amo amor –La abrazaba nuevamente –No sabes lo feliz que me haces,, ahhhh tengo ganas de gritar, te amo (Beso) te amo (Beso) teee amoooo –Le daba más besos mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

Y a ti también te amo –Se agacho a la altura de su barriga –Vas a ser el bebe mas consentido de todo el mundo, no puedo esperar a verte te amo mi bebe -Lea coloca su rostro en la barriga de su esposa y se queda allí por unos minutos.

Te amo –Llega a su altura y le da un beso lleno de amor y cariño para abrazarla suavemente.

Te amo demasiado –Entregándose al abrazo.

Si había creído que tenía toda la felicidad que cualquiera desearía, se equivocaba, esa felicidad apenas empezaba.

* * *

**N/ A:**

**HOLAAA, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA….**

**Bien QUE TAL MALO?, MALISIMO?, UNA MIERDA?, BUENO? esto estaba en mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo y tenia que sacarlo.**

**Me pase? :s en fin espero sus comentarios, no sean tan rudos :[ .**

**Besos y Saludos para todos**.


End file.
